


Wings of Fluff

by heaven_liqhts



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Trauma Recovery, icicle/sora is platonic, oneshots, trauma m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven_liqhts/pseuds/heaven_liqhts
Summary: Fluffy drabbles from whenever I get inspired. Will probably be updated regularlyCritique is welcome!





	1. London Fog

  Icicle shuffled her talons, a bit uncomfortable in the stuffy, steamy café. Despite years of living outside the Ice Kingdom, warm, humid places still got to her. Or maybe she was just uncomfortable.

  The bell on the door tinkled and her neck whipped around, as if of its own accord. The dragon who entered was a tiny SeaWing. She caught a sigh of relief in her throat and swallowed it back down.

_You are going to talk. You are going to talk to her. You are going to make amends._

  She couldn’t. She could. She couldn’t. She co-

  The bell chimed again. A MudWing stepped through the door.  _You have to. No running._

  And she stayed. The whole time. And she made lots and lots of very bad puns, earning eye rolls from Sora. And they talked. For two and a half hours.

  “Well, I’d, uh. Better get home. Lynx is waiting…” Icicle trailed off after a brief period of silence. Sora looked up from her drink (London Fog, something Icicle had never heard of but greatly enjoyed).

  “Oh. Alright.” She fidgeted with her teacup handle. She looked back down at the swirling drink.

  “But first, I wanted to, uh.”  _Deep breaths._ “I wanted to say I’m sorry. I really know how it-how it feels to lose something important to you. And, um, to feel like you’ve lost your childhood. And I never wanted that for anyone.”  _Remember to exhale. Keep your chest loose.”_  I don’t want to make excuses-because you deserve more then that. I took away something irreplaceable. I’m sorry about- “Throat _closing, teary eyes. Stand up. Ready to run?_ ”-I’m so, so sorry about Crane. And you and your brother. And having to run away. You didn’t…ask for me to go to your school. You didn’t ask to fight.”  _You’re ashamed. You should be. You should be fucking ashamed. Tight chest. Crying. You baby._ ”-I did. I asked to fight. I’m sorrier than words could ever convey because I never wanted to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt you, or your sister.”

_Shes gonna kill you she's gonna kill you shes gonna-RUN-!_

  And Icicle felt herself enveloped by strong, honey-scented wings. And she was gasping for breath and sniffling. And the restriction helped, kept her grounded, kept her there. Took her away from what had happened, because it was over. She could feel Sora crying, too.

  It was over. It was over.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fierceteeth remembers.

  Fierceteeth couldn't move.  
  Sleep paralysis was a regular facet of her life at this point-immobilized, terror and adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her shake when she was eventually freed from its claws. A recent addition to these night terrors, however, was the intrusive, terrible thoughts-thoughts that were not her own. They probed her head like tendrils, violating her mind, making her think like a different dragon. Making her a different dragon. Flashes of futures past ran by her eyes as she struggled to move, to breathe like herself, but she was  _different._ She was someone different.  
  She was... _Clearsight. My name is Clearsight, and I'm in love with my soulmate, Darkstalker._  
  Fierceteeth jolted awake, claws scrabbling at the rocky floor, gasping for breath. She took a shaky breath, closed her eyes. Exhaled. Inhaled again, a little smoother.  
 _My name is Fierceteeth. I am ten years old. I have never been in love with Darkstalker. My mind was tampered with. My name is Fierceteeth. I'm not in love with anyone."_  
  She exhaled again, realizing she'd been holding a tense breath. She scanned her memories, as usual, like a review of all the awful things she'd done in the name of power. Things that  _she'd_ done,  _her_ memories, not Clearsight's.  
  She opened her eyes, and the room around her was awash in a soft glow. Peril slept soundly, a few feet away, and memories came rushing back to Fierceteeth.  
  
 _Peril was sitting in a field, flowers and grass unburnt around her as she cradled an oak sapling in her talons. She gently placed it in the grass, patting it into a hole. "Grow a forest for me," she breathed at it. Fierceteeth smiled and coughed a little as Perl whipped around, looking a little embarrassed. "Hi, Fierceteeth! Sorry, I, uh, didn't know you were there." She cracked a tiny, goofy-looking grin. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm trying to save the planet, one tree at a time." her tail gestured at a small mound of oak saplings, almost hidden in the tall grass. "Sometimes its...nice, to keep things going. To help life go on." Fierceteeth nodded. She knew all about how important it was that life went on.  
  They spent the rest of the day and well into the night planting oak saplings.  
  
  "Hey, Fierceteeth, wait up!" Peril skidded down the hallway, crashing into Fierceteeth and sending the both of them tumbling down the tunnel, head-over-tail. Fierceteeth finally ended up on top of Peril, and hoisted herself onto one foreleg, inches from peril's face.  
  "Good thing you can control those damn scales now, you bloody oaf." She teased, standing up. "Next time if you want to kiss me, just ask." Oh, how she loved when Peril turned even redder than she already was.  
  "I-I didn't- I just wanted to ask if you wanted to, like, take a walk. Hunt. Go outside." she stuttered, still blushing.  
  "Get over it, dummy, it was just a joke. Let's go, then." She chided as she flicked Peril on the nose with her tail, brushing past on her way to a tunnel exit.  
_  
 _Peril leaned against the wall next to Fierceteeth, sighing. "Another day, huh?"_  
 _Fierceteeth nodded. Words were hard, but they both knew what was going on. Words were hard...but she gave it a shot. "This time?"_  
 _"Memories. Faces. They're-" Peril gulped down a shudder,"-they're all coming back now. I never realized how many...How young..." she shivered again. "You?"_  
 _"Thoughts. Impulses. I keep wanting to...hurt...people. But I don't want to-" she turned to Peril, but she was facing the other way, staring out across the SkyWing forests and the setting sun. "-I don't want to. Please...please believe me. I can't go back." Was Peril speaking? She couldn't hear over her pounding heart. She couldn't quite catch her breath, either. Peril was looking at her."I don't want to...to hurt anyone ever again at all. Ever. Please, I just-" Peril was looking t her, wide-eyed, afraid-_  
 _And suddenly she was enveloped in warm wings, soft leathery membrane rubbing against cool scales. Peril held her tightly until her breathing settled._  
 _"I know, Fierceteeth. I know."_  
  
She watched the coppery dragoness breathe, each exhalation sending a wave of heat washing over her. In her waking hours, Peril could control her scales, but the firepower in them at night was just as it had always been pre-enchantment. Her soft breathing and her warm glow, however, sent something fuzzy and hot right through Fierceteeth.  
Everything had happened so fast with Peril. One day she was released from RainWing captivity, the next she was befriending the fiery, bright dragoness. Her first friend not intent on manipulating her. It was...good, to see Peril recovering. It was good to recover next to her friend, to see them both grow.  
As she watched, one blue eye cracked open, and Peril hoisted herself up onto one foreleg, blinking blearily. "You alright, Fierce?"  
  "Y-yeah." Fierceteeth choked out, the heat suddenly stifling. "Yeah. Just some nightmares. Nothing to worry about, Peril. Go back to sleep." Peril flopped down heavily onto the floor, sighing deeply as the warmth returned to her scales and the glow resumed, washing them both in warm golden light.  
  "G'night, Fierce."  
  Fierceteeth let her heart settle, turning her back on Peril and watching shadows dance on the walls in the flickering light, so much like molten gold. She took a deep breath.  
 _My name is Fierceteeth. I am ten years old. I am not in love with Darkstalker. I am in love with another dragon. I am not Clearsight. My name is Fierceteeth. I am in love with Peril._


End file.
